


Right — There!

by quizasvivamos



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: Werewolf!Blaine AU where Kurt & Blaine are cuddling while Blaine is in wolf form and he is getting pets from Kurt and wolf!Blaine’s leg does the kicky thing because Kurt pets the perfect spot. then when he’s back in human form, Kurt teases him about it (lovingly, of course) =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right — There!

**Author's Note:**

> *previously posted on tumblr*

Blaine’s eyes rolled upward and fell lazily shut as he succumbed to the pleasure of the long, skillful fingers that were raking through his thick, dark mane and scratching gently at his skin. He let out a low whine, and Kurt grinned affectionately at his beautiful beast of a boyfriend in his lap, trying to suppress a chuckle at the way he could so easily manipulate the man when he was like this. He was like putty in his hands, and Kurt knew all his favorite spots, all the places to scratch and massage that made Blaine absolutely weak.

Then Kurt shifted his hand a bit, running it down Blaine’s back until he was at a spot a short distance from the base of Blaine’s tail. He lightly scraped his fingernails across the area, and Blaine let out a heavy puff of air, his eyes remaining closed. He dragged his fingers upward just a smidge and resumed scratching.

There was a soft thud as something struck the floor, and Kurt glanced over just as Blaine’s hind leg rose about an inch and then fell again on the carpet.

That’s new, Kurt thought, and his eyebrows rose, his grin widening, as he slightly increased the pressure and speed of his fingers. The leg seemed to be moving on its own accord now, _thump thump thumping_  on the floor, and Blaine moved his head, lifting his snout and rubbing it against Kurt’s chest, his warm, quick breaths tickling the skin on Kurt’s neck.

This time Kurt couldn’t hold back anymore, and the room filled up with his boisterous, melodious laughter. Blaine’s eyes shot open, and he raised and cocked his head in confusion at Kurt, his dark, caramel eyes shining with a question.

Kurt just shook his head and calmed himself down. Blaine laid his head back in Kurt’s lap, slightly peeved, but all was soon forgiven when Kurt took Blaine’s head in his hands, scratching behind his ears, and then planted a tender kiss right on his nose.

 

* * *

 

“I still fail to see what was so funny earlier,” Blaine said, curling up on his side of the bed, his face a full-on pout that was fit for a moody five-year-old.

Kurt rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow. “Oh, just the drum solo you were beating against the floor, and I didn’t even know there was a song playing. You and your kicky foot. It was so adorable -  _you’re_  adorable.”

Blaine sighed. “It felt really good, alright? There was a - a spot that I couldn’t reach, and you…” He groaned. “You know what you do to me, Kurt.” In that moment, his eyes looked even more puppy-like than when he was in wolf form, wide, shining, sad, and pleading.

Kurt reached over and moved a few curls away from Blaine’s forehead with a brush of his fingertips. “You’re right. I know exactly what I do to you. And next time I need a metronome, I know exactly who I’ll employ to keep time.” He smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned again, pretending to be mad and trying to conceal the smile now spreading across his face. He rolled over on his back and crossed his arms, staring stubbornly up at the ceiling.

“Oh, come here, you,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s torso and tugging him in toward him until Blaine’s chest was mere inches from Kurt’s and their knees knocked gently up against each other’s. “I also happen to know that you love what I do to you, the teasing and all.”

“I guess you could say you get me all  _twitterpated_ ,” Blaine finally joked back, his wide smile now strikingly evident.

Kurt hummed in appreciation of the reference and Blaine’s good humor. Then he ran his hand around to rest on the small of the man’s back. “Now let’s make some sheet music, Thumper.”


End file.
